Jour de pluie
by Frasyl
Summary: Shanks se recueille devant les tombes de Barbe-Blanche et d'Ace. Et se souvient... HxH.


Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.  
>Béta-lecture de Scorpio-no-Caro. Encore merci pour tes conseils !<p>

Note de l'auteur : On sait finalement peu de choses sur la vie de Shanks le Roux pour l'instant. Ce qui m'a permit d'extrapoler un peu et d'imaginer cette histoire. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Jour de pluie<strong>

_Il y a des jours où même le plus brillant des soleils ne peut rien contre la grisaille qui vous enserre le cœur…_

_Il y a des jours que l'on voudrait ne jamais avoir vécu…_

_Il y a des jours où seule la douceur de nos souvenirs peut permettre à notre cœur meurtri d'essayer de faire face…_

_Il y a des jours où ils sont notre seule arme pour verser enfin les larmes douloureuses mais nécessaires à un début d'acception…_

_Et tout ce qu'on retient de ces jours-là est la pluie que versent nos yeux, notre cœur, notre âme, et qui nous glace au plus profond de nous… _

Dans quelques années, il serait bien incapable de dire même le temps qu'il faisait ce jour-là… Et pourtant, rien dans son comportement ne laissait supposer qu'il était ravagé par une douleur sans nom… Seuls quelques uns des ses hommes savaient qu'il avait perdu bien plus que ne le laissait supposer son attitude toujours aussi digne. Il échangea encore quelques mots avec Marco, jeta un dernier regard aux deux tombes devant lui, ses yeux s'arrêtant un instant sur celle de droite… La sienne… Juste un instant. Un regard un peu plus soutenu l'espace de quelques secondes… Puis il tourna les talons, la mort dans l'âme, mais toujours aussi droit et fier comme se devait de l'être un homme tel que lui.

Il fit une courte pause juste avant de grimper sur son navire, regardant vers le ciel en pensant à Luffy qu'il encouragea par la pensée puis monta et regarda une dernière fois le chapeau qui ne l'avait jamais quitté flotter au vent, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'horizon. Il donna rapidement quelques ordres à son second, vérifia une dernière fois le cap à prendre et alors que la fin de cette trop longue journée approchait, se retira dans sa cabine.

Il y trouva une bouteille de saké comme il l'avait demandé et s'en servit un verre qu'il ne porta pas encore à ses lèvres. Non. Il s'installa d'abord à son bureau pour rédiger quelques mots sur le journal de bord avant d'enlever enfin sa cape, retirer son sabre qu'il posa à la tête de sa couchette.

Ses yeux se perdirent un instant dans l'immense océan qu'il voyait se refléter à l'infini dans les hublots. Comme un mirage, il le vit, là. Magnifique comme à son habitude : Ace aux Points Ardents, debout sur son étrange barque, souriant comme toujours à la vie.

Il sourit car oui, ce n'était qu'un mirage issu de ses souvenirs. Un merveilleux mirage toutefois… L'image qu'il voulait garder de lui… Il s'installa sur sa couchette et porta son premier toast à cet homme qu'il venait de mettre en terre avant de boire lentement une longue gorgée d'alcool.

Il le sentit descendre le long de sa trachée, brûlant et doux à la fois, réchauffant un peu son corps glacé. Même si ce soir la bouteille entière n'y suffirait probablement pas… plus personne ne le pourrait d'ailleurs. Jamais. Jamais comme lui avait su le faire. Lui seul… pensa-t-il alors que son sourire s'élargissait et qu'il portait de nouveau le verre à ses lèvres pour le finir avant de se resservir…

Alors seulement commença pour lui un long voyage dans ses souvenirs… Une dernière nuit avec lui, cet étrange pirate qui avait, un jour, fait chavirer son cœur… Il neigeait ce jour-là… La toute première fois qu'il le rencontra… Ça remontait à quand déjà ? Peu importe pour lui, cette nuit, dans l'obscurité de sa cabine : c'était hier…

Le chemin qu'il avait pris pour devenir celui qu'il était aujourd'hui n'avait pas toujours été simple pour Shanks le Roux. Nombre de fois, de jeunes capitaines avaient voulu l'affronter pour prouver leur courage. Stupide et inutile. Mais épuisant pour lui et son équipage dont certains pouvaient se retrouver blessés inutilement pendant ces combats. A chaque fois, il devait trouver un endroit où récupérer, presque se planquer en attendant qu'ils aillent tous mieux. Ils n'étaient pas des surhommes après tout, et la place au somment se gagnait très difficilement.

Une étrange vie que celle d'un pirate en quête de gloire quand il y repensait avec le recul… Avait-il seulement choisi cette voie ? Rien n'était moins sur… Et il y avait eu ce jour où il était arrivé. Jeune et nouveau capitaine se bâtissant tout juste une réputation, Shanks avait cru à un nouveau défi et s'était préparé au combat. Qu'elle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand le jeune capitaine en question s'était incliné devant lui en le remerciant d'avoir sauvé son petit frère Luffy d'une mort certaine quelques années plus tôt. Les premiers instants de stupeur passés, Shanks l'avait joyeusement invité celui qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Ace à partager leur soirée et leur repas avec ses hommes.

Un grand banquet avait alors été organisé et les hommes avaient festoyé ensemble. Shanks lui, observait le grand frère avec curiosité et un amusement certain. Surtout quand ce dernier lui avoua vouloir défier Barbe Blanche :

- Tu me parais un peu jeune pour ça, avoua-t-il ironique en continuant à manger.

Mais Ace ne s'en laissa pas conter : il voulait devenir quelqu'un ! Shanks préféra lui laisser ses illusions en espérant que l'Empereur ne le tue pas sans essayer de le convaincre de rejoindre ses troupes, comme il l'avait l'habitude de le faire à sa connaissance. Et puis, il s'écoulerait du temps avant que le jeune homme ne rencontre enfin Barbe Blanche, et d'ici là… bien des choses pouvaient se passer.

Il trouva néanmoins le jeune Ace intéressant et leur offrit également l'hospitalité pour la nuit après l'avoir vu s'endormir brusquement pendant le repas. Etrange d'ailleurs, songea le Roux en l'observant :

- Il s'endort toujours n'importe où quand il est au calme et rassasié ! lui expliqua alors son second. C'est une fichue manie chez lui !  
>- Porte-le donc et suis-moi ! ordonna Shanks en guidant le gamin jusqu'à un réduit plus loin qu'il s'était aménagé en chambre de fortune.<p>

Ace fut donc déposé sur la couchette sommaire, tout aussi délicatement qu'un sac de pomme de terre, nota le Roux et le gamin rejoignit prestement ses compagnons, les laissant seul :

- Un souci Capitaine ? demanda Ben Beckman, son bras droit en passant sa tête à l'entrée de sa « chambre »  
>- Non. Mais je me retire pour ce soir !<br>- Ok ! Bonne nuit ! fit ce dernier en partant.

Shanks regarda alors longuement le jeune homme sous ses yeux, réajustant sa position plus confortablement au passage de son unique bras. Ce handicap ne semblait nullement le gêner, même si ce n'avait pas été évident de s'y faire au début… Luffy… Il se souvint…

- Tu regrettes ?

La voix d'Ace, complètement réveillé, le surprit et le ramena au présent :

- Quoi ? répondit-il.  
>- Ça… fit le jeune homme en posant doucement sa main sur son moignon dissimulé par la manche de sa chemise.<p>

Shanks se fendit d'un sourire avant de répondre en plantant ses yeux dans les siens

- Pas une seconde ! Luffy est un gamin extraordinaire !  
>- Ouais… Et il n'a pas changé d'un pouce en grandissant ! Tu es son héros tu sais ? Et il ne quitte jamais ton foutu chapeau de paille !<br>- Il prendra la mer aussi tu sais… répondit-il ironiquement.  
>- Il a plutôt intérêt ! On se l'est promis quand je suis parti.<br>- Ça fait longtemps ?  
>- Presque trois ans… répondit Ace, songeur. Il devrait plus tarder à le faire maintenant…<br>- Ouais… Alors nous devrions entendre parler de lui sous peu… déclara Shanks en s'étendant sur une couverture sur le sol pour dormir.

Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire…

Voilà ce qu'avait été leur première rencontre, songea Shanks en se reversant un peu de sake et puis il y avait eu ce lendemain matin…

Il prit le temps de se resservir un verre avant de continuer son voyage au cœur de ses souvenirs et d'en boire une longue gorgée pour évoquer ce qui allait devenir les débuts d'une étrange et merveilleuse aventure… et d'une grande passion.

Il neigeait toujours autant ce matin-là. Shanks, qui ne dormait jamais trop profondément surtout quand il n'était pas seul, avait parfaitement entendu le jeune capitaine se lever et chercher la sortie en maugréant contre sa vessie. Il avait souri et continué à somnoler jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende revenir tout aussi furtivement qu'il était parti, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Assurément pour ne pas le déranger ce que le Roux avait apprécié à sa juste valeur. Ace l'avait légèrement percuté en essayant de regagner son lit. Rien de bien méchant. Il n'avait pas bougé, pensant qu'il continuerait son chemin et avait replongé dans son demi sommeil.

Mais quand, après un temps indéterminé pour lui, il avait senti une main sur son épaule, d'instinct il avait bondi et renversé son visiteur pour le clouer au sol de tout son poids, une dague posée sur son cou :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? avait-il grommelé en reconnaissant le frère de Luffy trop surpris par sa vive réaction pour se débattre.  
>- Désolé… Je vérifiais juste que je ne t'avais pas blessé, expliqua ce dernier semblant… gêné ?<p>

C'est simplement à ce moment que Shanks réalisa qu'il était étendu sous lui, qu'ils étaient touts deux presque nus. Mais surtout qu'Ace était dans un état que leur position et leur peu de vêtement ne pouvaient nullement dissimuler. D'ailleurs une légère rougeur colorait ses joues et il fuyait son regard autant que possible. Oh ! Idéale jeunesse où un rien faisaient réagir les hormones encore incontrôlées… songea Shanks, dont un sourire avait alors étiré lèvres :

- Un problème jeune homme ? avait-il demandé innocemment.

Un regard noir lui avait répondu. Qui n'impressionna pas du tout l'hôte de ces lieux, comme put le remarquer Ace deux secondes après en sentant la dague mordre légèrement la chair tendre de son cou, y faisant perler quelques gouttes de sang. Le jeune capitaine se figea :

- Tu n'es pas en position de force, murmura à son oreille Shanks en se baissant un peu en profitant pour la mordiller au passage, le faisant frissonner malgré lui.  
>- Ça va… grogna le vaincu en rougissant de plus belle. Tu as gagné Shanks le Roux ! Relâche-moi maintenant !<br>- Sans même répondre à tes désirs ? s'enquit ce dernier qui commençait à trouver le situation plus qu'intéressante. Et ô combien excitante… Une douce chaleur commençait à parcourir son corps et de petits picotements forts agréables à naître au creux de ses reins. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas laissé aller à un peu de plaisir ? Il était certes, plus attiré par une jolie femme au corps possédant plus de rondeurs à certains endroits mais n'avait rien non plus contre un peu de diversité… et le jeune homme sous lui avait largement mérité ses attentions…

Un nouveau regard rageur répondit à sa question avant qu'un étrange sourire n'étire doucement les lèvres de son « prisonnier » :

- Dois-je comprendre que Monsieur le Grand Pirate est quelque peu… délaissé ? Et qu'il n'a rien d'autre que ma modeste personne à se mettre sous la dent ? le nargua Ace s'essayant à son tour à l'ironie.

Ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'attiser un peu plus le brasier qui menaçait au-dessus de lui, fouettant les reins de son hôte qui réprima encore le long frisson remontant à sa guise le long de sa colonne vertébrale et n'eut plus qu'une idée en tête : soumettre l'insolent d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et Shanks en connaissait quelque unes… qu'il n'hésita pas une seconde à utiliser …

Il se resservit un verre de sake en souriant toujours à ce souvenir si particulier… Leur première fois mais aussi sa première fois tout court avec un autre homme. Un mélange de frénésie et de violence… horriblement plaisante et enivrante. Le début de leur histoire. De leur passion.

Le verre de sake se fracassa sur le mur de sa cabine en face de lui à l'ironie de cette remarque qu'il venait de se faire. Presque rageusement il se leva pour en prendre un autre et le remplir de nouveau, maudissant au passage la terre entière. Une histoire que la leur ? Tout au plus une quinzaine, voir une vingtaine peut-être de rencontres au gré de leur vie respective… Pourtant c'était bel bien ça leur histoire à tous deux. Et elle était bien plus belle que certaine… à sa façon.

Il se calma en regardant une fois de plus l'immense océan… menant peu à peu son deuil… Consciemment et irrémédiablement. Jusqu'à cette inévitable acceptation… qu'il refusait encore dans l'immédiat…

Se rallongeant un long moment après il s'apprêta à reprendre son voyage. Et but un nouveau verre… L'ivresse libératrice semblant encore loin et la bouteille passablement entamée, il cria un ordre et presque aussitôt une autre bouteille arriva, portée par son second qui en profita pour ramasser au passage les débris du premier verre. Sans un mot, il en rajouta un à ceux qu'il avait pris la précaution de placer là avant que son capitaine ne rejoigne sa cabine pour la nuit. Puis, il sortit sans un mot, sans même un regard vers celui qu'il admirait et vénérait. Jamais il ne lui aurait fait cet affront. Il ne savait que trop qu'un deuil devait se mener seul. Ils passaient tous par là, à un moment ou un autre.

Le Roux soupira longuement avant de replonger dans ses souvenirs.

Ace et son équipage était reparti le lendemain de cet événement. Shanks l'avait regardé alors qu'il prenait la route, affrontant une nouvelle fois la neige pour regagner son navire. L'avait-il senti ? Ou simplement en avait-il eu envie ? Toujours était-il qu'il avait fini par se retourner et lui adresser son premier vrai sourire après leur moment passé dans sa «chambre ». Quelques mots s'étaient alors formés sur ses lèvres que Shanks avaient parfaitement compris même sans les entendre :

_« La prochaine fois ce sera mon tour ! »_

Lui aussi avait alors souri en retour. Il aurait dû le comprendre à ce moment mais il mit l'étrange soulagement qui le parcourut sur le compte de sa grande affection pour Luffy… Comme il se trompait…

C'est peu de temps après qu'il entendit parler de Luffy justement pour la première fois… et que son tout premier avis de recherche lui parvint. C'était bien loin d'être la dernière.

Il revint dans le présent pour se resservir un verre avant de songer à leur rencontre suivante. Celle qui avait très certainement scellée leur relation si étrange….

Plusieurs mois passèrent avant qu'il ne retrouve par hasard sur son chemin le jeune Ace.

Ils avaient fait halte dans une île de leur connaissance pour se ravitailler et faire quelques réparations nécessaires au navire. C'était un lieu plutôt calme d'ordinaire mais qui recevait volontiers les pirates ne semant pas le trouble. Quand ils débarquèrent, trois navires pirates s'y trouvaient déjà, mais aucun connu de Shanks. Ils se firent donc discrets pour éviter toute rixe inutile. Connaissant une auberge accueillante un peu en dehors de la petite bourgade côtière, ils s'y rendirent. Elle était, comme ils l'avaient escompté, presque vide et s'installèrent donc pour quelques jours. Seuls quelques hommes gardaient le bateau, on n'était jamais trop prudent même si son pavillon faisait fuir nombre des autres pirates, sa réputation n'étant plus à faire dans le nouveau monde. Certains le citaient déjà comme un quatre Empereurs au même titre que Barbe Blanche lui-même.

Si Shanks ne faisait rien pour démentir, il ne cherchait pas non plus à prouver à toutes fins ces allégations, encore bien trop surfaites à son goût. Même si au final, c'était bien le but qu'il s'était fixé et qu'il était alors tout proche de le réaliser.

Installés depuis deux jours à l'auberge, le capitaine et son équipage se détendaient, s'occupant joyeusement comme savent le faire les pirates mais sans créer de problème à l'aubergiste qui les hébergeait bien volontiers.

Le soir approchait quand un autre équipage fit son entrée dans le bar, reconnu immédiatement par l'œil affûté de celui du Roux. Pourtant aucun de ses membres ne fit un geste vers eux dans l'immédiat, attendant de connaître leurs intentions, et surtout de voir la réaction de leur capitaine.

Le patron de l'auberge jeta un regard vers son hôte de marque, comme l'implorant de ne pas faire de grabuge. Ce dernier avait visiblement les yeux baissés vers son verre. Mais il le vit tout comme il ne quittait guère du regard, depuis son entrée dans l'auberge quelques minutes plus tôt, le groupe qui lui cachait encore le capitaine de cet équipage, reconnaissable entre tous à son chapeau si particulier qu'il n'avait pas oublié : Ace aux Point Ardents.

Il savait ce dernier toujours à la recherche de Barbe Blanche et sa présence en ce lieu prouvait qu'il approchait, lui aussi, de son but. Il sourit devant son verre, guettant le moment où l'aîné de Luffy l'apercevrait à son tour, ses derniers mots prononcés ce jour-là résonnant dans sa tête comme une douce mélodie… encore inachevée.

Il avait pensé bien souvent, pendant ses moments de calme des mois écoulés, à ces quelques mots tout juste murmurés, comme une promesse… Personne avant lui n'avait osé le défier de cette manière et Shanks était bien décidé à vérifier quand l'occasion se présenterait si Ace était ou non sérieux. Et s'il était tout à fait honnête envers lui-même, il devait s'avouer que le corps du jeune capitaine avait été très plaisant à découvrir… peut-être même un peu plus que cela.

Le groupe se sépara enfin lui laissant apparaître le jeune capitaine qui fit rapidement le tour de la salle des yeux et qui s'arrêtèrent net en se posant sur lui. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il s'avançait vers le Roux :

- Quelle surprise ! fit-il en arrivant de sa table.  
>- J'en ai autant à ton service… Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici !<p>

Ace s'installa sans plus de cérémonie en face de lui, les yeux pétillants de malice :

- Je l'ai trouvé Shanks !  
>- Qui donc ? demanda innocemment ce dernier, sachant pertinemment de qui il parlait.<br>- Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu n'es ! grogna Ace en commandant à manger.

Autour d'eux, leurs hommes, visiblement rassurés par la rencontre de leurs deux capitaines, commençaient à échanger des nouvelles… sans oublier de les arroser comme il se devait.  
>Shanks éclata de rire en le voyant littéralement dévorer sa première assiette :<p>

- Au moins ça ne te coupe pas l'appétit !  
>- Bien au contraire ! Il faut que je prenne des forces ! sourit Ace tout en attaquant la deuxième.<p>

L'aubergiste, visiblement rassuré par la tournure des événements, servait sans discontinuer les assiettes bien garnies pour ces pirates affamés, ayant eu un peu plus tôt, l'assurance d'être largement payé.

Ace ne lui raconta rien le concernant, mais il parla tout de suite de son sujet favori : son petit frère, maintenant embarqué tout comme lui vers la fameuse course du One Piece et qui avait déjà quelques exploits à son actif. Et le Roux apprécia cette sorte de pudeur de ne pas étaler devant lui ces victoires sur ce monde si particulier. Et puis, à lui tout seul, Luffy alimentait sans souci la conversation des deux hommes. Malgré tout, Shanks ne fut pas sans remarquer que, très discrètement, le jeune capitaine se renseignait de savoir où il passait sa nuit… Bien sûr, rien dans ces questions anodines ne laissait supposer autre chose qu'un peu d'intérêt de la part du plus jeune mais Shanks avait une impression tout autre. Comme si Ace le testait, tentant de deviner s'il comptait donner suite à ce qui avait été commencé quelques mois plus tôt.

Quand la soirée arriva à son terme, Ace se leva pour rejoindre son navire, l'ayant prévenu qu'il comptait prendre la mer dès le lendemain avant que Barbe Blanche ne se volatilise à nouveau. Son équipage lui ayant fait savoir quelques instants plus tôt, qu'ils avaient finis leur réapprovisionnement :

- J'ai été ravi de te revoir Shanks ! dit-il en se levant et en récupérant son chapeau posé près de lui. J'espère qu'on se recroisera un jour quand je serai devenu encore plus fort qu'aujourd'hui.  
>- Tout le plaisir était pour moi… répondit son vis-à-vis en accrochant son regard. Dommage que tu ne restes pas plus… ajouta-t-il faisant ainsi sa première allusion à ce qui s'était déroulé dans la grotte.<p>

Ace lui jeta un regard aiguisé et un étrange sourire était venu étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait pour lui murmurer :

- Méfie-toi Shanks, des fois que quelqu'un se glisse dans ton lit une nuit où tu ne t'y attendras pas…  
>- Aucun risque… je sais toujours qui est dans mon lit, répondit ce dernier.<p>

Sur quoi il le salua pour quitter l'auberge avec ses hommes après avoir payés ses dépenses. Le Roux ne le quitta pas des yeux durant sa sortie mais pas une fois, il ne se retourna vers lui. Comme pour qu'il puisse bien assimiler ses dernières paroles. Sans toutefois s'expliquer plus ni lui laisser espérer quoi que ce soit. Shanks sourit, amusé et frustré à la fois et se servit un verre qu'il but à sa santé. Quel étrange jeune homme que l'aîné de Luffy… si déconcertant par moments. Et après quelques autres verres de plus, il regagna la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée un étage plus haut.

Il sentit une présence avant même d'y pénétrer. Dégainant prudemment son sabre, il ouvrit la porte et fit un pas en avant, ne tardant pas à reconnaître un certain couvre chef, posé en évidence sur le lit, comme pour l'avertir de l'identité de son visiteur nocturne. Il referma doucement la porte, n'allumant pas, et chercha sa silhouette qu'il trouva tranquillement appuyée sur le mur en face de lui :

- T'en as mis du temps…

Un soupçon de reproche dans cette simple remarque :

- J'ai connu des invitations plus explicite, se contenta de répondre le Roux en s'adossant à la porte derrière lui, curieux de voir ce qu'allait faire Ace.

Seule la lune éclairait faiblement la chambre plongée dans la pénombre de la nuit extérieure et à travers ce peu de lumière, ils cherchaient tous deux à percer les intentions de l'autre. Peine perdue pour Shanks qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'espérait le jeune homme en pénétrant de son plein gré dans son antre. Avait-il vraiment en tête de le soumettre comme il le lui avait promis ? Lui ? Un sourire étira ses lèvres… Il lui manquait encore quelques années d'expérience pour, ne serait-ce qu'espérer, y parvenir…

Un bruissement le fit relever les yeux vers son invité qui venait de bouger :

- Jamais tu ne baisses ta garde hein ? murmura ce dernier en venant se placer en face de lui, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.  
>- Jamais non. Que fais-tu ici Ace ?<br>- Je tiens juste ma promesse… Cette fois c'est moi qui viens à toi…

D'un mouvement rapide, Shanks l'attrapa et le plaqua contre la porte avec son corps… tout comme quelques mois plus tôt il l'avait fait au sol. Leurs deux visages se retrouvèrent dangereusement proches :

- Pas de dague cette fois ? susurra Ace.  
>- En ai-je vraiment besoin ? répondit le Roux sur le même ton, humant largement au passage son odeur si délicieusement virile.<br>- Va savoir…  
>- Ne me tente pas…fit Shanks avant de capturer les lèvres si envoûtantes… qui s'ouvrirent presque immédiatement sur un gémissement qu'il étouffa bien vite en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.<p>

Il avait réalisé à cet instant qu'il s'était mépris sur ces paroles prononcées quelques mois plus tôt par Ace… Elles voulaient juste dire que la prochaine fois, ce serait lui qui déciderait où et quand. Et c'était ici et maintenant.

Shanks plongea avec délices dans les méandres du corps auquel il avait si souvent pensé depuis… et qui cette fois s'offrait à lui dans un mélange de tendresse, de violence et de découvertes pour le jeune homme qui, s'il en croyait les gémissements, les râles puis les cris incontrôlés, en avait rêvé au moins autant que lui.

Une nuit magique, inoubliable pour l'un comme pour l'autre à la seule lueur des rayons de lune, se reflétant sur leurs visages et leurs corps passionnés, s'étreignant jusqu'à l'agonie…

Shanks se leva une nouvelle fois après l'évocation de cette nuit… il regarda de nouveau l'océan sombre et les reflets de cette même lune. Il sourit en levant son verre… A lui bien sûr. Oui cette nuit-là avait très certainement scellée leur relation, car ils avaient tous deux laissés parler quelque chose au plus profond d'eux-mêmes… un sentiment encore indistinct mais déjà présent.

Il se souvint aussi du petit jour… de son compagnon d'une nuit se levant et le regardant avant de partir comme il était venu :

- Je dois y aller… avait-il simplement dit.  
>- Fais attention à toi…<br>- Toi aussi… et ne m'oublie pas trop vite…

Il avait souri en l'attirant une dernière fois à lui pour échanger un ultime baiser… très tendre, avant qu'il ne parte.

Il s'était posé bien des questions les quelques jours qui suivirent cette nuit. Il avait même cherché à savoir si finalement Ace avait trouvé Barbe Blanche… Mais rapidement sa propre route avait repris ses droits et il avait enfermé ses questions dans un coin de sa tête. Enfermées mais pas oubliées. Tout comme il n'oublia pas cette nuit à l'auberge. Etrangement elle resta même si vivace dans ses souvenirs et dans sa chair qu'il ne réussit pas à trouver lors des rares occasions qu'il eut de prendre un peu de bon temps, de quoi vraiment se satisfaire. Oh bien sûr, il fit ce qu'il avait à faire, y prit même un certain plaisir… mais conserva tout même un étrange sentiment de frustration à chaque fois.

Les semaines passèrent… sans aucune nouvelle d'Ace ou de son équipage que l'on disait perdu dans le milieu de la piraterie alors que Luffy, de son côté continuait à réunir son équipage.

Son statut d'Empereur du nouveau monde fut bientôt une chose que personne ne remit plus en question et il fut alors convié à rencontrer Barbe Blanche qu'il avait déjà croisé à diverses occasions. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir à ses côtés, affublé d'un tout nouveau tatouage dans le dos, Ace. Il en ressentit pourtant un immense soulagement. Au moins il était en vie et ses hommes aussi avaient survécus comme il devait l'apprendre plus tard dans la soirée qu'il passa avec Barbe Blanche et ses hommes. Dont lui bien sur. Il n'eut pas le temps ni le loisir ce soir-là de pouvoir parler calmement avec Ace, alors tout juste homme d'équipage sous le commandement de Marco. D'ailleurs, il n'aima pas du tout la façon dont le regardait Marco justement… un peu trop soutenue à son goût. Même si Ace ne semblait pas y prêter attention du tout.

La soirée s'achevait et alors qu'il prenait le frais, isolé par ses hommes des indésirables, qu'il admirait les étoiles avant de regagner sa base, une ombre se glissa presque soudainement à ses côtés :

- Félicitations à toi Shanks le Roux, Empereur du nouveau monde… Ça sonne plutôt bien…  
>- Félicitations à toi d'être resté en vie Ace…<br>- Te serais-tu inquiété pour moi ?

Il garda le silence qui en dit sûrement bien plus à Ace qu'un déni.

- Shanks… suis-moi, reprit le jeune homme à ses côtés d'une voix quelque peu hésitante ou émue, impossible de vraiment savoir.

Ils s'étaient alors déplacés de quelques mètres, se glissant dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment. Quelques minutes à l'abri des regards indiscrets… Trop courtes certes, mais biens suffisantes pour partager quelques baisers et quelques paroles… Aucune promesse, aucune échéance non plus. Deux vies distinctes qui se croiseraient à l'occasion... parce qu'ils le voulaient l'un comme l'autre. Parce qu'ils sentaient l'un comme l'autre qu'ils en avaient besoin. Parce qu'au fond d'eux croissait un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment contrôler.

Et c'était exactement ce qui s'était produit.

Il se resservit un nouveau verre alors qu'au loin, les étoiles lui renvoyaient les souvenirs de leurs rencontres, souvent volées sur leurs emplois du temps mais toujours empreintes de cette même passion qui les avaient réunis dans cette auberge. Il aurait pu revivre chacune d'entre elle. Indéfiniment. Et il savait déjà qu'il les revivrait jusqu'à la fin de son voyage sur cette terre. Même s'il s'obligerait à avoir d'autres étreintes qui n'auraient, il le savait déjà, qu'un goût de cendre… rien ni personne ne lui rendrait les siennes.

Jusqu'à cette nuit si particulière où il vint le retrouver… la dernière, la plus belle et sûrement la plus vibrante aussi. Parce qu'ils savaient tout deux qu'elle serait la dernière avant longtemps. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait imaginé un seul instant qu'elle serait leur ultime rencontre…

Il resta un long moment à contempler le ciel étoilé… Comme s'il voulait au maximum retarder l'évocation de cette ultime nuit. Il avait mal. Très mal… Et même s'il savait que ce mal ne le quitterait plus jamais vraiment, il fallait pourtant qu'il continue à avancer… Qu'il surmonte cette douleur… Pour lui justement. Pour tenir cette promesse qu'il lui avait faite cette nuit-là.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux… comme résigné, replongeant dans le flot de ses souvenirs…

C'était une belle nuit aussi. Un ciel étoilé comme seules savent l'offrir certaines îles dans le nouveau monde, une brise douce sur une nuit tout aussi clémente… Une soirée des plus agréable avec ses hommes et une nuit qui s'annonçait calme et reposante. Il était bien loin d'imaginer la surprise qui l'attendait quand il avait regagné la petite maison qu'il occupait sur cette île qui lui servait de quartier général. Deux bras l'avaient enserré à peine la porte franchie… Une présence qu'il avait sentie et reconnue avant même d'ouvrir. Un long soupir de contentement avant un baiser à la fois passionné et très tendre en guise de bonjour :

- Que me vaut ce plaisir ? avait-il murmuré à son oreille alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles, étroitement enlacés.

C'est à son silence tout d'abord, puis à son corps qui s'était imperceptiblement tendu qu'il avait compris que quelque chose clochait. Ils ne parlaient jamais de leurs ambitions personnelles respectives. Ni de tout ce qui avait un rapport avec leurs vies de pirates. C'était une sorte d'accord tacite entre eux. Une façon aussi de ne pas troubler leurs rencontres, de préserver leur cocon… Aussi, pas plus qu'à l'ordinaire Ace ne chercha à lui faire partager ses soucis du moment. Il se contenta de le serrer un peu plus fort dans ses bras avant de lui ravir un nouveau baiser… bien moins innocent que le premier. Et bien plus brutal aussi. Shanks comprit le message et ne chercha plus à savoir ce qui l'avait amené ici. Du moins, pas pour l'instant. Pas encore… ce n'était pas ce que souhaitait Ace maintenant, pas ce dont il avait besoin dans l'immédiat.

Shanks accéda donc à son désir en répondant tout aussi sauvagement à son baiser. Son amant avait besoin d'une étreinte sauvage qui lui ferait tout oublier ? Alors il allait la lui donner. Le poussant brutalement contre le mur, il l'y coinça et mit fin au baiser brûlant qu'ils échangeaient pour lui jeter un regard où dansaient des flammes de pure luxure. Ce qui fit frémir son jeune amant. Désir ou Anticipation ? Il ne prit pas le temps de s'y arrêter :

- Shanks… gémit Ace.  
>- Caresse-moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure.<p>

Un éclair de soulagement, de reconnaissance peut-être, passa très rapidement dans les yeux de son amant avant qu'il ne s'exécute docilement et le débarrassasse de sa cape qui rejoint le sol dans un doux chuintement de tissu. Shanks lui retira son éternel chapeau qu'il jeta sur le canapé tout proche et laissa sa main parcourir la chevelure brune, le faisant gémir d'anticipation. Puis Ace glissa la sienne dans l'échancrure, largement ouverte, de sa chemise. Shanks retint le frisson qui le parcourut pour répondre au besoin de son amant et se contenta d'un semblant de sourire satisfait, sa main fermement encore accrochée à la hanche du plus jeune. Il se pencha en avant et ses dents vinrent cueillir une de ses perles de plaisir qu'il mordit sauvagement lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de douleur mêlée :

- Mieux que ça Ace… murmura-t-il à son oreille alors que sa main attrapait la sienne pour la poser sur son sexe lui signifiant ainsi ce qu'il attendait de lui.

Son jeune amant gémit à nouveau puis se laissa doucement glisser à terre pour y répondre. D'une main devenue bien plus habile qu'autrefois, il fit face à la fière virilité de son aîné qu'il flatta doucement dans un premier temps à l'aide de ses mains avant d'y poser les lèvres dans une sorte de déférence et de respect mêlé où perçait quelque chose de plus mais qu'ils refusaient obstinément de nommé. Ses yeux se relevèrent vers lui et une nouvelle fois, Shanks répondit à ses attentes en lui saisissant brutalement les cheveux pour l'obliger à le prendre en entier dans sa bouche.

Ace ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa tâche et son amant serra les dents pour ne pas encore laisser percer ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait, devinait que le jeune homme avait besoin de domination dans un premier temps… après viendrait la tendresse et la passion dont ils pourraient alors s'abreuver ensemble jusqu'à l'infini. Et peut-être aussi lui dirait-il alors ce qui le tracassait autant…

Il ne put toutefois retenir un gémissement rauque après un long moment de ses divines attentions. Il faut dire qu'Ace y mettait du cœur, ne se contentant pas de réduire ses mouvements à son sexe. Il lui caressait l'intérieur des cuisses et se glissait même jusqu'à son intimité qu'il titillait à peine, comme s'il n'osait pas encore aller plus loin. Et Shanks avait de plus en plus de mal à masquer ce qu'il ressentait. Réagissant avant l'inéluctable, il releva son jeune amant vivement et le retourna face le mur, le plaquant de tout son poids en lui susurrant :

- Pas trop mal… à mon tour de jouer maintenant…

Ace gémit et tourna la tête vers lui, mais il étouffa ce son par un baiser violent, jouant un long moment avec les lèvres presque en sang de sa victime, alors qu'il le débarrassait de son short. Le vêtement glissa sur le sol, bientôt suivit par le caleçon du jeune homme et Shanks écrasa son bassin contre le sien provoquant, comme il s'y attendait, un petit cri de pure anticipation. Ce petit intermède semblait avoir atteint son but et Ace n'aspirait plus qu'à finaliser cette étreinte… peut-être aussi à glisser dans l'oubli, même éphémère, du plaisir :

- Un peu de patience… répondit-il en se baissant pour ramasser sa chemise qu'il enroula autour des poignets d'Ace au-dessus de sa tête, faisant un nœud sommaire à l'aide de ses dents :  
>- Voilà… reprit-il, je suis tout à toi maintenant mon grand…<p>

Sur quoi il lui présenta sa main que le jeune homme s'empressa de lécher consciencieusement, doigts par doigts, ne le quittant pas du regard comme pour rechercher son approbation que Shanks ne consentait pas encore à lui donner. Si ce dernier acceptait de remplir le rôle qu'il avait envie qu'il tienne ce soir, il était hors de question de lui faire mal plus que nécessaire pour atteindre l'oubli dont il avait besoin. Aussi le laissa-t-il reprendre son souffle en le flattant par des paroles indécentes murmurées au creux de son oreille jusqu'à qu'il le sente prêt à la suite. Alors seulement il reprit sa main et le prépara à sa venue tout aussi sauvagement que le reste de leur étreinte :

- Shanks ! cria Ace alors qu'un doigt le pénétrait sans ménagement, lui coupant le souffle.

Privé de ses mains, le jeune homme s'évertua alors à se frotter contre le mur. Aussitôt il l'en décolla en les posant, toujours nouées, face à lui contre le mur et en ordonnant :

- Je t'interdis de les bouger de là !  
>- Non… gémit Ace, s'il te plait… Shanks…<p>

Il haletait, criait, gémissait, sous plusieurs doigts qui s'agitaient dans un ballet aussi sauvage que divin à l'intérieur de lui… mais qui ne lui suffisait pas… il voulait plus, encore plus et son amant le sentit. Alors Shanks retira ses doigts et le pénétra violement d'un seul coup. Ace hurla et le Roux lui-même ne put cette fois retenir son feulement de plaisir. Pourtant il devait tenir encore un peu et le savait. Il s'efforça donc de se calmer, de reprendre un peu son souffle avant de continuer et d'achever cette étreinte comme il le devait.

Le corps d'Ace collé au sien était maintenant pris de violents tremblements que le jeune homme ne contrôlait plus et son bassin commença à faire de lents mouvements, mais Shanks l'immobilisa contre lui, l'enserrant de son bras, le forçant à se calmer malgré ses cris de protestations :

- Doucement… lui intima-t-il en le libérant au bout de quelques minutes.

Ace recommença à bouger. Plus calmement en prenant soin de satisfaire son amant. Shanks lui imprima le rythme qu'il voulait avant d'attraper son sexe à pleine main. Ce qui fit hurler son jeune amant et accélérer ses mouvements. Alors seulement Shanks laissa parler ses sens… qui se déchaînèrent pour le plus grand plaisir de son partenaire.

Leurs cris, gémissements s'enchainèrent, se mêlèrent au rythme effréné de leurs corps dont les claquements de leurs chairs s'entrechoquant au grès de leurs mouvements excitaient encore plus leurs sens tendus vers l'unique recherche de la satisfaction intense.

Ace le premier se répandit en s'arquant dans la main de son amant et en hurlant son prénom. Ce denier serra les dents pour retarder encore de quelques précieuses secondes sa propre jouissance. Il y parvint encore un peu, faisant presque s'évanouir Ace dans ses bras alors qu'il percutait encore une fois sa prostate. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus contenir la vague qui les submergea. Violement, les laissant pantelants.

Le corps d'Ace devint si mou contre lui que Shanks se laissa glisser à terre en l'emprisonnant de son bras pour qu'il en se fasse pas mal en tombant.

Combien de temps lui fallut-il alors pour reprendre un semblant de conscience, il l'ignorait et ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que cela. Contre lui, Ace était dans un état de semi conscience :

- Accroche-toi à moi, lui murmura-t-il alors.

Le plus jeune passa ses bras encore noués autour de son cou et Shanks lui vola un baiser. Beaucoup plus tendre. Beaucoup plus profond aussi, comme la promesse de continuer à lui apporter ce qu'il était venu chercher. Auquel son amant répondit passionnément mais également plus calmement. Le Roux se releva alors, son jeune amant accroché à lui et le porta jusqu'à la chambre à coucher. Là il le déposa sur le lit et se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements, Ace étant déjà intégralement nu. Ce dernier le regardait d'ailleurs et semblait satisfait du spectacle qu'il offrait. Il avait un léger sourire sur ses lèvres encore gonflées de leurs baisers :

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? lui proposa son aîné.  
>- De fort alors… répondit le plus jeune avec une grimace et en détournant les yeux pour cacher la contrariété qui venait de percer dans son regard d'encre.<p>

Shanks fronça les sourcils et ramena deux verres de sake ainsi qu'une théière pleine et deux tasses :

- Tu veux en parler ? proposa-t-il en posant le tout sur la table de chevet.  
>- Non.<p>

Réponse claire et nette. Il s'était glissé sous le drap pendant son absence et lui sourit simplement en tapotant le lit à ses côtés :

- Viens…

A peine Shanks se fut-il étendu aussi qu'il se glissa contre lui, se découvrant par la même occasion. Ce qui fit sourire son amant qui attrapa une coupe de saké qu'il lui proposa :

- Finalement le thé suffira… Je ne veux m'enivrer que de toi ce soir…  
>- A ton aise…répondit le Roux en lui servant sa tasse alors que lui savourait quelques gorgées de saké, encore indécis sur le conduite à tenir. Devait-il tenter d'en savoir plus alors qu'il doutait que son amant se livre à de quelconques confidences ? Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser la question que déjà ce dernier, après avoir posé sa tasse à peine touchée, commençait à lui caresser et à lui embrasser le torse, s'arrêtant longuement sur ses perles de chair.<p>

Il gémit, surpris et reposa à son tour sa coupe de sake, déposant un baiser sur la chevelure noire à sa portée :

- Mais dis-moi, tu es insatiable ce soir toi… s'amusa-t-il en le renversant sur le lit.  
>- Comme si ça te déplaisait Monsieur le grand pirate… gémit Ace qui ne se laissa pas démonter et repris ses caresses là où il les avait laissé en se soulevant sur un bras pour capturer un de ses tétons qu'il se remit à suçoter en le regardant droit dans les yeux.<p>

Shanks capitula et se laissa retomber sur le lit, laissant le champ libre à son amant. Il n'était plus question de sauvagerie cette fois, mais simplement de plaisir et d'une soif l'un de l'autre qu'ils savaient tous deux intarissable. Alors il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à ses baisers et autres tortures délicieuses qu'il lui avait si patiemment appris au fil de leurs rencontres. Car il était prêt à parier que depuis cette nuit à l'auberge, Ace tout comme lui d'ailleurs, n'avait pas ou peu assouvi son besoin d'amour autrement qu'avec lui. Bien sûr, ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avouerait jamais… tout comme ils ne prononçaient pas certains mots. Aucun engagement car nul ne savait ce que réservait demain.

Il gémit encore alors que le jeune homme semblait bien décidé à approfondir un peu ses connaissances pour trouver ses limites ou tout simplement le faire craquer sous ses caresses de plus en plus précises… et indécentes. Rarement Ace avait été si audacieux, ce qui encore une fois, alluma une alarme dans le cerveau pourtant déjà bien embrumé du Roux. Il n'eut pas néanmoins le temps de s'y arrêter dans l'immédiat car son jeune amant venait de le prendre en bouche une nouvelle fois. Mais avec une ferveur toute différente que précédemment. Et cette fois, c'est un cri qui échappa à Shanks, qui se décida à lui rendre ses attentions. Au centuple. Il s'arracha à sa caresse pour rouler sur le lit et participer à ce déploiement de luxure que le plus jeune paraissait vouloir goûter.

A partir de là, ils sombrèrent ensemble dans une sarabande infernale et ô combien divine à la fois, s'ingéniant à donner toujours plus à l'autre. Combien de temps cela dura-t-il ? Même aujourd'hui, il était bien incapable de mesurer ces échanges aussi tendres que sauvages, suivants les moments, dans lesquels il ne se satisfaisait jamais de ses cris, gémissements et même parfois supplications de son jeune amant.

Seul comptait son plaisir et voir son corps s'arquer alors qu'il venait de trouver de ses doigts le point précis à l'intérieur de lui qui lui faisait hurler son nom avec une telle ardeur. Mais aussi de voir une telle ferveur quand ses yeux se posaient sur lui alors qu'il le laissait enfin souffler un peu.

Le doux bruissement de leurs chairs qui se frôlaient tout d'abord, comme si elles avaient peur de se brûler pour finalement ne plus se quitter et produire des sons de plus en plus impudiques jusqu'à en devenir tout simplement indécent au possible et exciter davantage leur sens.

Il n'était pas en reste, et se laissait par moment griser presque jusqu'à l'inévitable qu'il ne put d'ailleurs pas toujours éviter. Mais chaque fois Ace revenait à la charge, ne se lassant pas de mordre à pleine dents cette nuit de concupiscence.

Ils firent l'amour ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, devenant tour à tour bourreau ou victime, dominant ou dominé. Rien d'autre n'importait que la faim qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre, bien trop peu souvent comblée à leurs goûts.

Une fois encore, Shanks se répandit en lui, lui arrachant un hurlement de jouissance pure. Comblé et épuisé, le jeune homme s'écroula contre lui, sans connaissance. Shanks n'était guère plus en forme et prit juste le temps, une fois que les dernières étincelles de plaisir évacuées, de se réinstaller un peu mieux et les couvrir tous deux, plongeant sans plus attendre dans les bras de Morphée. L'aube perçait déjà dehors.

Il faisait grand jour quand il s'éveilla. Tout contre lui, son amant dormait encore, un sourire sur son visage. Il l'embrassa doucement et se leva, faisant attention de ne pas l'éveiller. Au moins avait-il réussi à lui faire oublier… le temps d'une nuit. Il enfila un kimono d'intérieur et passa dans la cuisine pour préparer du café et du thé et dresser la table du petit déjeuner. Le temps que tout cela se fasse, il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau et se glissa sous une douche chaude, laissant l'eau bienfaisante détendre ses muscles endoloris par leurs exercices nocturnes. Il sentit sa présence avant même que ses bras se referment autour de lui :

- Bonjour…

Un tendre baiser répondit à la salutation du plus jeune :

- T'aurais pu dormir encore un peu…  
>- Il faut que je parte… Je suis déjà resté trop longtemps.<p>

Nous y voilà enfin, pensa le Roux en voyant son visage se refermer. Il l'attira contre lui, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens :

- Ça peut attendre quelques minutes non ? proposa-t-il en capturant ses lèvres.

Ace sourit mais ne l'arrêta pas, répondant même à ses caresses. Très tendrement, ils se câlinèrent tout en se lavant mutuellement. Shanks avait compris que qu'elle que soit l'information qu'il lui avait cachée, elle était suffisamment sérieuse pour qu'il prenne le temps de s'attarder encore un peu ici, avec lui. Et cette douche serait très certainement leur dernière étreinte avant un long moment. Et même si cela avait fait naître une boule au creux de son estomac, il se devait et lui devait surtout, de ne rien laisser paraître et de la prolonger au maximum.

C'est donc tout en douceur qu'il l'amena cette fois, vers le plaisir, lui laissant le choix de prendre la direction ou non. Ce qu'Ace refusa en lui saisissant la main pour lécher ses doigts un à un dans une attitude ô combien provocante qui fouetta une nouvelle fois ses reins. Il dit néanmoins :

- On n'est pas obligé…  
>- J'en ai besoin, le coupa Ace.<p>

Il accéda donc à son désir, sa boule d'angoisse gagnant fermement du terrain dans son estomac. Un échange tout en douceur où leurs yeux ne se quittèrent guère que pendant l'orgasme qui les ravagea… une fois encore, les contraignant presque à les fermer. Douceur et tendresse, ils étaient à mille lieux de leur sauvagerie de la veille à son arrivée cette fois. Juste quelque chose qui pourrait encore longtemps faire vibrer leurs corps pourtant rompus par leur nuit.

Quand ils furent installés bien plus tard devant un solide petit-déjeuner, Ace avoua enfin calmement en le regardant :

- Je dois partir Shanks, pour un temps indéterminé.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, Ace lui posa le doigt sur les lèvres :

- Ne dis rien et écoute-moi simplement, lui intima-t-il, quoi que tu dises ou fasses, rien ne me fera revenir sur ma décision qui n'a rien à voir avec toi… Il faut juste que je le fasse, c'est tout. Tu sauras bien assez vite pourquoi… et tu me comprendras… j'en suis certain.

Il lui sourit et Shanks soupira. Il avait raison, quoi qui l'oblige à partir, le monde de la piraterie lui livrerait bientôt les réponses à ses questions.

Il acquiesça donc et ils déjeunèrent sans en reparler, s'évertuant à aborder des sujets plus légers, le visage de son amant se fermant peu à peu au fur et à mesure qu'il se concentrait sur son départ.

Puis Ace se leva, récupéra son chapeau et s'en coiffa. Il lui demanda sans le regarder :

- Tu m'accompagnes ?  
>- Oui, bien sur, répondit-il alors qu'il ne le faisait jamais d'ordinaire. Mais là tout était différent soudain. Bien trop différent, songea le Roux.<p>

Ils traversèrent le jardin accédant directement à une petite crique où Shanks découvrit son embarcation habituelle quand il venait le rejoindre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à y embarquer, il l'attira une dernière fois dans ses bras pour lui voler un baiser. Puis sauta sur son bateau et lui demanda alors qu'il regardait l'horizon avant de partir :

- Si quoi que ce soit m'arrivait, promets-moi de veiller sur mon petit frère Shanks…

Il promit. Et Ace se retourna enfin alors que la petite embarcation s'éloignait. Il lui sourit :

- Prends soin de toi Shanks !

Il fut incapable de le quitter des yeux et alors qu'il était déjà loin, il vit ses lèvres former quelques mots. Trois, pour être exact. Et il répondit à voix basse :

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Ace.

Il avait regardé la mer longtemps après qu'il eut disparu à l'horizon.

Il revint au présent. C'était la toute dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu vivant. Il se leva lentement, tangua légèrement mais se stabilisa. La deuxième bouteille de sake était presque finie et même s'il se sentait quelque peu chancelant, l'ivresse n'était pas au rendez-vous et son corps lui semblait toujours aussi glacé qu'auparavant.

Il sortit de sa cabine pour remonter sur le pont. L'aube se levait déjà à l'horizon. Il s'accouda au bastingage…

Il avait tout tenté par la suite en apprenant les raisons de son départ. Il s'était même déplacé pour aller voir Barbe Blanche et lui exposer ses craintes quand à cette vendetta. Bien sûr dans l'absolu Ace avait raison, mais tout cela ne lui présageait rien de bon. Un instinct acquis depuis longtemps sans doute…

Il aurait préféré mille fois se tromper.

Il avait alors surveillé, la seule chose qu'il puisse faire dans sa position, le déroulement des événements et n'était intervenu que quand il s'en était senti le droit, Barbe Blanche et Ace n'étant plus, et Luffy étant encore sur place et vulnérable. Même si ce dernier s'était encore fait de puissants amis, il le lui devait… Et puis, à quoi bon continuer un massacre inutile maintenant ? La marine avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, tout au moins en partie. Trop de sang avait déjà été versé.

Récupérer les corps de Barbe Blanche et d'Ace avait été une bien maigre consolation, mais au moins pouvait-il leur donner une sépulture décente. Ce qu'il avait fait, restant aussi digne qu'il se devait de l'être jusqu'à la fin…

- Capitaine ?

Il se retourna vers son second qui lui tendait quelque chose. Il ouvrit la main où glissa une perle rouge montée sur un lacet de cuir. Une perle semblable à celles du collier d'Ace. Peut-être même une de celles-là ?

L'homme s'éclipsa comme il était venu, ombre silencieuse veillant sur lui. Il serra dans son poing la perle et alors que le soleil se levait, versa enfin quelques larmes silencieuses qui s'envolèrent portée par la brise matinale.

Il fronça soudain les sourcils devant une forme qui se formait devant lui. Translucide mais qu'il reconnut sans peine. Rêvait-il ? Ou ne voyait-il que ce qu'il espérait voir ? Pourtant la forme se stabilisa et pris un peu de consistance même s'il pouvait encore voir au travers. Ace le regarda, venant même cueillir ses larmes d'une main. Chapeau, collier, tout était là et puis… le sourire qu'il avait. Ses lèvres remuèrent traçant ces quelques mots :

- Je t'attendrai patiemment… Prends soin de toi Shanks…

Puis un petit signe de la main, avant qu'il ne s'estompe de nouveau et qu'il disparaisse à jamais, souriant comme il l'avait toujours été.

Alors, à travers ses larmes Shanks le Roux sourit également, passa le lacet avec la perle rouge autour de son cou et dit à l'océan :

- A bientôt Ace. Je te rejoindrai…

Il n'oublierait pas, mais peu à peu la douleur s'estomperait certainement même si jamais elle ne le quitterait vraiment. Mais il avait encore des choses à faire, une promesse à tenir… Il continuerait.

Il venait tout juste de commencer son chemin vers l'acception, l'inévitable vérité et la cruelle réalité.

Fin.


End file.
